Clarisse
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Clarisse was different.. One shot. Annabeth and Clarisse.


New pairing alert? Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own these things. I very rarely (never) do :/

* * *

Sparing wasn't an unusual thing by far for most campers.

It was a way to build strength, endurance, concentration, and other useful skills, as well as a way to relieve some healthy forms of aggression.

Annabeth loved to spar just as much as the next camper so naturally, she agreed whenever her friends or peers asked her to join them.

Percy was a great sport, but his blatant disregard for planning usually makes for a short match with Annabeth almost always being the victor.

Thalia was quite the challenge on one hand, she was quick on her feet and her attacks were almost always planned, but just as she's light on her feet, she's light, and all it usually takes is for Annabeth to knock her over to get a blade out of her hand, and claim victory.

Which happens roughly half, or slightly more, of the times they spar.

Clarisse was different.

Annabeth was taken back slightly when Clarisse had first asked to spar, but the two had been getting a lot closer lately and being the daughter of Ares, Annabeth assumed sparing was probably considered as friendly a sport as tennis to someone like Clarisse, so she accepted.

She hadn't expected sparing with the older girl to turn into actual combat but once light teasing turned into rough taunting and then full on bashing, the battle was clearly not going to be easy.

Pure aggression and brute force mixed with tactical, randomized strategy made it nearly impossible for Annabeth to predict her way out of the fight.

Clarisse was fast but solid on her feet, so trying to knock her off of them would probably result in the blonde Athenian getting hurt and thrown on the ground herself.

The champion's battle strategy had a sense to match Ares himself, and with her natural strength pushing Annabeth's limits with every strike, the blue-eyed camper knew she was going down if she didn't find an advantage soon.

She racked her mind for anything of use when images of Clarisse near the infirmary icing her knee flashed through her memory.

Somebody had tripped and fallen over Clarisse during a game of Capture the Flag this afternoon, resulting in a torn muscle for the brooding fighter that probably hadn't completely healed yet, and while she knew it was low to play on an opponent's injury, the brunette had started aiming for her head a few attacks ago.

She waited for the other girl's attack and instead of simply ducking the warrior's swing, she extended her leg catching the back of Clarisse's knee with her foot, and causing the other girl to drop.

It wasn't a strong kick, nothing that could have caused any further damage, just something that got the other camper on their back.

Annabeth took the initiative of straddling the champion's thighs and pinning her arms on the ground near Clarisse's head.

She focused all of her strength on pinning down the fighter's wrists, letting her natural weight settle on the older girl's thighs, keeping her pinned.

Clarisse restrained from extreme struggling, not willing to risk Annabeth lunging for her bum knee twice, though she knew the Athenian daughter wouldn't try for anything that could actually hurt her.

Annabeth felt a wave of pride wash over her as she realized she had pinned Clarisse la Rue of all people to the ground, she couldn't help the slight smirk that touched her lips.

Clarisse of course noticed and by gods, she wasn't letting Annabeth walk around pompous after their sparing match.

She propped her knees up causing the blonde to slide to her hips and with one powerful thrust she had taken the advantage back, by flipping them over and pinning the smug camper to the ground.

Clarisse was much stronger than Annabeth, which meant she could use much less force to effectively hold the other girl's wrists.

She had both of the smaller girl's wrists pinned with only her right hand above the blonde's head, she used the other to keep pressure off of her bum knee.

Her right knee was placed between the wise girl's legs, keeping Clarisse balanced.

The daughter of Athena was quick to notice that the brunette was unstable in her positioning, so using Clarisse's technique she thrusted her hips up, causing the older girl to push her thigh further into Annabeth's legs.

The natural adrenaline from fighting was easily able to cause arousal in some cases, but Annabeth thought those cases were mostly boys from cabin five.

However, as Clarisse's knee made full contact with her core it became clear that this was no longer a fight the blonde was trying to win, but one she was attempting to flee from immediately, less her opponent discover the feelings she just uncovered.

"I give up." She claimed, hoping for the stubborn girl to just let her go.

"Bullshit." The brunette smirked, inadvertently thrusting her knee against the other girl's core again.

Annabeth's hips bucked and she gasped, quickly looking away, hoping Clarisse hadn't noticed.

"Holy shit, are you turned on by this?" Clarisse asked with a husky tone taking over her voice.

Annabeth's hips twitched against the stronger camper's knee again and she gulped.

"Gods, Princess. If you wanted to dry hump my leg you could have just asked. Or is it not so dry down there?" She asked in a low voice.

"You can stop now." Annabeth huffed, attempting to wiggle away from her, with little luck.

"Do you really want me to?" Clarisse asked honestly.

"What?" The flustered girl asked.

"I could keep going.. If you want?" Her voice was soft but her eyes were dark and Annabeth immediately noticed when the brunette started gently shifting her knee against her middle.

She tensed for a moment and Clarisse stopped, not wanting to push something that Annabeth wasn't comfortable with.

The Athenian recognized the sincerity in her eyes and slowly nodded.

The champion smiled.

"Relax.." She said quietly, releasing the blondes hands in order to solidify her balance.

Annabeth took a deep breath as Clarisse started thrusting into her core, slowly at first, then building up speed, but staying gentle.

She started slowing down again as Annabeth started bucking against her, enjoying the feeling of the younger girl riding her thigh.

"Can I kiss you?" Clarisse panted as Annabeth's nails dug into her shoulders.

"Please?" She moaned, before the brunette leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Clarisse broke away, sitting up quickly and taking her shirt off, tossing it close to Annabeth's head.

Sweat was already forming on the champion, and a few beads rolled down toned stomach muscles before Annabeth sat up too, wrapping her arms around a thin but firm waist and timidly kissing up from her naval to her neck.

Clarisse moaned as Annabeth's tongue darted across the throbbing vein in her neck.

The two rolled so Annabeth was on top and Clarisse shifted her leg back between the girl's legs, grabbing at the blonde's ass in an attempt to get her to grind down.

She quickly got the hint and started to slide along Clarisse's thigh while attempting to also get her jacket off.

The brunette helped and also helped with the removal of Annabeth's shirt, tossing them both on top of her shirt, creating an official clothes pile.

Annabeth went back to kissing Clarisse's neck and moaning, while Clarisse kicked of her shoes and reached for the hem of the Athenian's pants.

"Annabeth.." She groaned as the other girl bit down on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Take them off." She panted, giving her lover the chance to remove her pants.

Clarisse wasted no time, and removed her own pants as well, settling between Annabeth's legs, and reaching for her panties.

"Will you take that off?" She asked, meaning Annabeth's bra.

The blonde unclipped it and tossed it in the pile before reaching for Clarisse's sports bra as well.

She tossed the grey piece of material in the pile and let her hands run over the champion's chest as she leaned back in for a kiss.

Clarisse's tongue ran over her lip and Annabeth parted them, starting a battle between their mouths.

They rolled again so that Annabeth was on top and the older girl wasted no time in kissing other parts of the girl's body, such as her neck, chest, and stomach.

"Clarisse.." She panted, brushing some hair away from the older girl's face as she looked up.

"You're so beautiful.." The brunette gulped, reaching for Annabeth's hips, silently asking for permission that she already had.

Her hand slipped into the waist of the blonde's panties and they were off, Clarisse flipped them one last time and began leaving wet kisses from Annabeth's jaw down to her naval.

She ran her hands down the blue-eyed campers thighs and teasingly ran her tongue up her center and Annabeth's hips bucked hard against her.

Clarisse took it as an invitation to dive right in, so she did.

She flattened her tongue against Annabeth's dripping core and began licking, as the younger camper started whimpering, encouraging the brunette to go faster.

"Oh gods, Clarisse!" She hissed as the warrior's tongue entered her.

She ran her hands through her lover's hair and tugged slightly, causing the other girl to moan.

Annabeth came embarrassingly fast, but Clarisse didn't seem to mind, she simply helped the girl to ride out her orgasm.

When the blonde was finished, they kissed, sharing her taste between the two of them.

When they parted, Clarisse's hand came into view, slick from something that wasn't Annabeth.

The Athenian took a moment to realize that Clarisse must have taken care of the both of them and she moved one of her fingers to her lips, licking and sucking on the older girl's fingers, reeling from the taste.

"That is so damn sexy.." The brunette panted, licking her lips.

Annabeth blushed, no one had ever really described her as doing something sexy before, of course she'd never done that before either.

She leaned up to kiss her lover, tongues tangling in a lazy fight for dominance.

"Was that okay?" Annabeth asked later, after they'd gotten dressed and settled down to sit beneath a tree. "I mean, was it-"

She was cut off by Clarisse kissing her gently, tucking a loose curl behind the blonde's ear.

"You're absolutely perfect, Princess.." She whispered, an emotion in her eyes that Annabeth couldn't place.

"Clarisse.." She sighed. "I don't want to regret this.. It wasn't a game."

"You think it was for me?" She asked and Annabeth hid her face, not wanting to be wrong in anyway.

"Annabeth.." The brunette whispered, guiding the wise girl's chin with her finger. "You're not a game to me."

"I'm not?" She asked slowly.

"I'm sorry I got so mad earlier." She winced. "I keep a lot bottled up and I take it out on people.. I don't ever wanna hurt you."

"What's bottled up?" Annabeth asked, leaning against Clarisse's chest for comfort.

"I care about you.." She said hesitantly. "I mean.. I really, really care about you. More than I ever thought I was supposed to.."

"Maybe you were supposed to.." She whispered, placing a soft kiss to Clarisse's slightly revealed shoulder.

"By gods, I hope so.." She whispered back, kissing the top on the blonde's head.

They settled against the tree to watch the sun setting with Annabeth mostly curled in Clarisse's lap, and Clarisse holding on to her with all her might.

Calloused fingers played with the hem of the Athenian's shirt while Annabeth drew patterns with her fingers on her champion's exposed shoulders.

Clarisse was different..

* * *

A/N. So yeah! Second officially M rated story for the account. How'd you guys like it? Review and tell me if you want to see more of these two. Review even if you don't even, I love feedback, good or bad. Thank you soooooo much for reading! PM ideas if you have any pairings or prompts and I'll get back to you! All suggestions are welcome! Guys, you don't know this but I read literally EVERYTHING you guys send me! I love your thoughts and views and ideas sooo much! I wanna hear from you guys!


End file.
